Chibified
by HerHiddenSecret
Summary: What happens when the Akatsuki are chibi-fied? What does poor Pein do? What sorts of mayhem do the new Akatsuki chibis do? And how does Sakura come in?
1. Chapter 1

**Angel: New Story New Stroy New Stroy!**

**Kakuzu: We get it!**

**Angel: Geez someone crawled out of the wrong side of the bed...**

**Kakuzu: Shut Up**

**Angel: Kisame! Kakuzu is being mean to me!**

**Hidan: Woman will you shut the fuck up already!**

**Kisame: Kakuzu, Hidan leave Angel alone!**

**Itachi: Hn**

**Hidan: Why the fuck should I?**

**The following scene has been censored **

**Hidan: Ow that fucking hurt you son of a fucking bitch shark!**

**Angel: *Sweat Drop* - Anyways... Disclaimer Tobi!**

**Tobi: Tobi is a good boy and Angel-chan doeasn't own _Naruto_ or any of the Akatsuki!**

**Angel: *Tears* Sadly what Tobi said is true ;-;**

**Pein: Aww don't cry Angel...**

**Deidara: It's the apocalypse!**

**Sasori: Shut it brat**

**Deidara: Make me**

**Angel: On with the story!**

Pein slumped down in his office chair. The Akatsuki were starting to grow restless. He couldn't blame them since he was the one who was supposed to stop their squabbles and make sure they don't get hurt. But damn he was the leader not some damn babysitter. If only that witch hadn't turned his S-class criminals in to fucking chibis in the fucking first place. God, he sounded like Hidan now.

Flashie Backie~

_Pein had sent all the Akatsuki to get a crazy old lady who had some information about the Akatsuki that could not leak out or it would certainly lower the Akatsuki's defenses. "Damn Leader-sama to fucking hell" A certain Jashin-ist muttered darkly._

_"Why the fuck should we fucking kill a fucking damn old fucking hag, she'd probably fucking die anyways" He said his voice rising higher with every word. A certain stitched up man slapped him in the back of the head, none to gently either. "Ow, you mother fucking heathen!" Hidan yelled angrily while cradling his abused head. "Hidan, shut up before I bury you in the same ditch that Nara kid buried you and this time no one will save you because I will guard it myself" Kakuzu said angrily. "As long as it doesn't interfere with my money making" He muttered the last part. "You old fucking cheapskate go to hell!" Hidan yelled still sore about Kakuzu hitting his mother fucking head so fucking damn hard. "Oh my mother fucking Kami, shut the fuck up Hidan" Kisame yelled from up front, finally being annoyed enough to yell. Itachi, who was standing beside Kisame was staying quiet but every once in a while said his Uchiha clan 'Hn'. Behind Kakuzu and Hidan was Deidara and Sasori with a Tobi all the way in the back who was skipping around and shouting 'Tobi is a good boy!'. Who as usual were having their regular fight on what art is. You could hear them shouting 'Art is a Bomb!" or 'Art is Eternal!' or even 'Tobi is a good boy!' from miles away and you would just be thinking 'Who the fuck is yelling about art?' or 'Who the fuck is Tobi?'. It's actually pretty hilarious when you think about it. Too bad the poor artists were beginning to annoy the more quiet pair up front. You could practically feel the death radiating off of Itachi. Kisame, who knew his partner better than most, continued walking with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. He could tell the artists and mentally retarded good boy were about to die. He opened one eye to sideways glance Itachi. He began edging away slowly. Then it seemed as a bomb exploded in a candy shop. Which ironically enough a few miles away a crazy old hag had just blown up a candy store. What was weirder was that the old hag was the same one they had to fine. Too bad our poor S-class criminals didn't hear the loud explosion due to the fact Itachi was maiming the two artists and the Tobi. Hidan and Kakuzu had stopped arguing long enough to watch Itachi brutally try to murder the artists and good boy. Now you may think three against one is unfair. And it is for the poor art fanatics and Tobi were already half dead by the time Itachi regained his composure and walked slowly up to the front were Kisame was, grinning like a fool. Hidan glanced back at the two limping artists and the trying but failing since he too was limping Tobi and involuntarily shivered. Damn mental note~ anger Itachi and he'll beat the fucking stuffing out of you. Kakuzu didn't even look back, just kept walking forward, for he was to cool to care. Just then an old lady ran by wearing a clown suit and threw a tomato at Kakuzu's face before running away, cackling crazy like. By now everyone was either staring at Kakuzu's face and the fact you could see steam coming out of his ears or were staring at the trail of smoke the crazy old hag had left. In a matter of seconds Kakuzu was gone and had grabbed the old lady by the throat. Hidan ran towards his partner with a WTF is going on face and swearing like no tomorrow. Itachi was already there with a befuddled Kisame. "I'm going to fucking murder you" Kakuzu said in a low voice. The old lady didn't seem panicked in the least as she grabbed a little pouch from her bag and sprinkled some purple powder on Kakuzu's face. Kakuzu was so surprised he dropped the lady. Soon she had sprinkled the dust on all their faces before Sasori finally threw a kunai to her heart. She fell to the ground, cackling all the way as blood gurgled in her mouth. Deidara looked green. Then deciding that their job was done they all hightailed it to the base. That is other than Sasori, Kakuzu, and Itachi. They were to cool for that and just transported to the base where Deidara, Hidan, Kisame, and Tobi lay on the ground panting. The scene was actually very comical as the ones who were smart enough to teleport and Pein sweat dropped. Pein shook his head after a while of sweat dropping and staring at the idiots on the ground. "Anyways" He started sparing a glance at Deidara who was trying to get up. "Mission was a success" Pein asked or rather stated. It was kinda creepy how he could make a question a statement with an order and death threat mixed in. Very creepy indeed. Suddenly many poofs resounded around the room. Pein coughed in surprise and looked around. It seemed as if his members had disappeared. Suddenly, as the smoke had now cleared away, he felt something pull on his cloak. He looked down and almost fell from surprise. There with a small hand on his cloak, and looking very annoyed mind you, was a chibi Itachi. His hair was still in a low ponytail but his face looked younger and without the two marks on his face and his eyes didn't have the sharingan activated. Pein glanced around the room and confirmed that all his member were now in chibi form. He also noted that they all looked quite adorable. Their faces were young and they all looked to be around four or five. But what made him want to coo, which he noted was disgusting, was that their clothes were way to big for them now and seemed as if they were swimming in their own clothes. Unluckily for Tobi was that now his mask was too big and feel to the ground. Pein looked at Tobi who was holding his too big for him now mask. His charcoal black eye was tearing up and it played with poor Pein's heartstrings. He watched as Tobi angrily rubbed at his eye. Tobi looked up at Pein with pleading eyes or rather eye since it seemed his other eye had a large scar. Pein reached into is pocket and walked towards Tobi. He put a small black eye patch over his scarred eye. Tobi instantly cheered up and smiled happily. "Tobi is a good boy!" He said cheerfully. Pein let a small smile grace his face. Oh my god its the apocalypse! Nah, just joking. Anyways..._

_Pein stood up straight and now knew what he had to do. With speed only a super awesome evil ninja could he had mini outfits for all of them. He grabbed Itachi and gave him a dark red shirt that had a little weasel who was playing pocket with a bunny and black shorts with some pockets that had the Akatsuki cloud. He then grabbed Kisame and gave the little shark boy a dark blue shirt that had a little shark on it who was waving and the same shorts Itachi had. Soon Pein had them all dressed. They all had the same shorts and little black ninja shoes. Kakuzu no longer had his mask or hat on and without it it showed his soft brown hair. Even though he still had stitches all over his body he was still quite cute. His shirt was a light brown with a green money sign and black letters that said 'Moola' with a little cow next to it.. Hidan still had his hair slicked back and his Jashin symbol even though he had to make it go around his neck twice for it to fit. His shirt was a white one with a silver Jashin symbol and black letters below it that said 'I'm to Sexy for my shirt'. Sasori was now a human and his shirt was a light red shirt with a small scorpion. Deidara had a light blue shirt with a little bomb wearing sunglasses that said 'I'm the Bomb like tick tick!'.Tobi had a black shirt with a swirly orange lollipop that said 'Good boy'. All in all they all looked adorable._

End of Really Long Flashie Backie~

Now Pein was annoyed. He was a fucking ticking time bomb. Finally he slammed his hands on his desk, flung open the door and ran down to the living room. He stopped dead in his tracks at what was there. The couch was torn and seemed to be barely standing, the table was in little bits all over the floor, the flat screen was on the ground, on fire mind you, and there was crayon all over the walls. His ninja senses were on high alert when a thick black cloud began coming from the kitchen. He crept forward and dropped at the entryway, his mouth agape. There was food all over the place and the stove was on fire. All of the chibi members were laying down on the floor, now a mark on them, as they took a nap. Pein quickly put out the fire and glared at the sleeping members. If he had to deal with this one more day he was sure he would explode. He quickly got a large box and put them all in, without waking them up of course. He closed the box and transported to the only place he could think of that would be safe enough for the little devils but far away enough from him. He glance around him before he began searching for a place to drop off the little demons. He soon found what he was looking for. It was a large house near the walls and far away from town but near the hospital. He inspected it a bit more. From inside he could hear a woman singing to herself. Her voice was soft and had a certain calming melody to it. He noted she was the only one living in the house and decided it was safe enough . He walked to the front and dropped the box gently on the door step and taped a small note on top of the box. Making sure everything was ready he rung the doorbell before disappearing. But not before seeing the woman open the door. The woman was more like a teen. She had long silky pink hair. That was all he saw before transporting back to base. He looked around the dirty base and decided he'd clean the next day. For he was to lazy to do it now and maybe when he was done he could _'accidentally'_ set his paperwork on fire. Oh well it's time for bed for all Peins.

**Angel: Night Night Pein!**

**Pein: Angel, I'm not really going to bed yet... *Sweat drop***

**Angel: Awww now we can't have a party... Anyways...  
><strong>

**Hidan: Why the fuck am I a mother fucking chibi?**

**Angel: Hidan dear I am the author and what I say goes, So be fucking glad I don't castrate you in this fucking story, turn you into a girl, and let Kakuzu rape you!**

**Kakuzu: Like I would waste my time with someone like him!**

**Angel: Jashin! I just said it didn't I? Dei didn't I just say it?**

**Deidara: Yes Angel, Yes you did...**

**Tobi: Tobi is a good boy! Tobi wants to know!**

**Pein: She said she's the author so what she says goes.**

**Angel: Awww thank you Pein! Just because of that I'll set your paperwork on fire and send you some maids to clean up the base.**

**Pein: I wuv you Angel! *Hugs***

**Angel: *Hugs back* I wuv you Pein!**

**Itachi: *Sweat Drop* Hn**

**Kisame: Awkward...**

**Sasori: Since Angel is to busy hugging Pein *Sweat drop* until next time.**

**Angel: Bye bye! **

**Deidara: At least 5 reviews for the next chapter!**

**Pein: *Feels awkward and has stopped hugging Angel* Suggestions welcome!**

**Angel: Ahem! Like I just said, Before I was so fucking rudely interrupted *Play glares at Deidara***

**Bye Bye!**

_**Akatsuki's Angel~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel: Dun Dun Dun Dun! I have another chapter!**

**Deidara: Even though no one ever reveiwed and you only waited for a few hours, un.**

**Angel: Hey, No judging the awesomeness!**

**Sasori: Yah, sure, awesome indeed *Sarcasm***

**Angel: See I told you I was awesome Dei!**

**Pein: Angel, I'm pretty sure he was being sarcastic...**

**Angel: OMG! Sasori your a big meanie!**

**Sasori: Really Angel? Really? That's all you got?**

**Deidara: Hey!, un. Stop being mean to poor Angel!**

**Angel: Yeah stop being mean!**

**Deidara: It's not her fault she's sucky at comebacks!, un.**

**Angel: Ye- Wait! What?**

**Deidara: *Runs***

**Angel: *Chases***

**Kisame: Poor Deidara... I still think he's a bit to young to die, don't you think so Itachi?**

**Itachi: Hn**

**Tobi: Sempai! Be a good boy!**

**Hidan: Hahahaha LMAO I hope you die you stupid mother fucking pansie!**

**kakuzu: Hidan stop being so damn loud, your louder than a bitch you zealot *Mutters the last part***

**Hidan: What'd you fucking say you Jashin damned heathen!**

**Pein: This is going down hill faster than I thought possible...**

**Itachi: Since I'm surrounded by idiots- Hey!- I will do the disclaimer with Kisame.**

**Kisame and Itachi: Angel doesn't own _Naruto_ or any of the Akatsuki**

**Angel: Sadly ;_; Anyways... On with the story!**

A certain cherry blossom walked through Konoha. Night had fallen over the village and not many were still roaming the streets. She blended easily with the shadows and it seemed like she wasn't even there. This cherry blossom had just come back from her friend's house. Where she had been attacked. Of course not literally but somewhat.

Flashback of Awesomeness~

_Sakura had just finished her shift at the hospital so after numerous hours of using her chakra to save lives she of course was tired, cranky, and ready to kill. But of course, her house wasn't that far away from the hospital so it shouldn't really take long to get there. She was minding her own business and was heading home to take a nice relaxing bath then maybe treat herself with some of her rare chocolate from Wave Country. Yeah, after having it tempt her for days she would finally get her revenge on the expensive chocolate. Sakura let an evil chuckle escape her lips and almost instantly, she regretted it. One minute she's letting out an evil chuckle and the next she's being thrown in a bag and being brought to who knows where. "I swear to Jashin that if you don't let me the fuck go I will fucking castrate you then fry it in a mother fucking pan and make you eat your own man hood while breaking every single fucking bone in your faggot of a body!" Sakura yelled angrily after realizing the bag was chakra proof. She was in a dangerous predicament. Or thats what she thought before she was dumped out of the bag. There was a series of crashes and curses that would make a fucking sailor blush before everything was silent. Sakura looked around and, with a heavy dread, immediately knew where she was. The devil's home. Well not really since the room was a beige color with flowers all over the place, pure white wardrobe and large walk in closet. King size bed, silk curtains, and money strewn here and there. But the worst part was the evil cackling pig that was slowly walking towards her with makeup and clothes. There was a loud scream that soon followed after. After a few hours of struggling she had escaped. But she would never be the same again. Or rather she would after washing off all the mother fucking makeup that had invaded her natural face. Or the fact that it was so bitching cold and that awful bitch pig had forced an off the shoulder black dress that hugged her curves perfectly and barely reached mid-thighs. Plus it showed more than comfortable amount of cleavage. And what was worse was that Pig's house was on the other side of Konoha from the hospital and her home. It was going to be a long night._

End of Really short but still Really Awesome Flashback~

So here she was. Slinking through the shadows trying to not get raped. Hey don't blame her, she was voted the most wanted body in Konoha. She hadn't even entered! But now she was in this barely concealing dress in the fucking middle of the fucking night and she would probably get raped if she wasn't careful and... and... and... stuff. The last fucking thing she wanted to do was hurt pig. But it was still on her 'To Do' list. Oh well. The minute she was strong enough and actually wearing something more concealing than this...this... dress. Than she would rip out her intestines. Sakura smirked and continued moving towards her large house near the Konoha wall. She had gotten the house after deciding to move closer to the hospital to do more hours. Sakura was what you would call a workaholic. Maybe it was because she didn't have a family to walk home to. Or maybe it was the fact that Naruto and Sasuke had gone training a few years back and only Jashin knew when they would come back. That is if they were ever coming back. And with that thought Sakura's face went blank. She was always the weak link. The one who needed to be protected. The weakest. I mean really. When people saw team seven, what else were they to think. Sasuke, one of the last Uchiha's, seriously what was so special about Uchiha's I mean they were just mental rapers. Sakura sighed. Then there was Sai, Former ROOT member, Sakura still didn't understand him, was it really possible to not know emotions at all?Not that she cared. Of course there was Kakashi. Kakashi the legendary copy cat nin, he invented the chidori and had the sharingan though he didn't wield it as well as Sasuke did since Sasuke was born with it. Lastly. Sakura's eyes hardened as she fought back tears. There was Naruto. The little ray of hope. He was the Kyuubi container and was the only hope some people had left. He could make friends easily and would do anything to be accepted. Sakura had no doubt he'd become the Hokage. The only thing was that all of them had left to train 5 years ago. They had left her when she was still weak. But as time progressed without them, Sakura became the Hokage's apprentice, ANBU captain, and Head Medic. The weak little girl was gone and had been replaced by another. Sakura was stronger than the Hokage. She had surpassed Tsunade in the medic field years ago and she was one of the most sought after females in Konoha. But of course the former Team 7 didn't know that. No they had left a long time ago and weren't there when her parents had died along with her little brother. He was only five. Sakura had had a shift at the hospital when they still lived in the middle of Konoha. Her mom, dad, and little brother had gone swimming out of Konoha. They had gotten attacked and were all brutally murdered. Rogue ninja's she was told. Sakura glared at the path ahead of her to control her tears and after a few minutes of silence she had succeeded. And with that she kept walking. Through the shadows of course. After their deaths, Sakura had broken down. She sold the house and burned everything that had belonged to them. All but a few things. Things that she treasured. During that time she had moved to the edge of Konoha, near the hospital. Team 7 wasn't there for her when she needed them the most and she was pretty sure Team 7 would leave her here forever and probably never return. I mean wouldn't you think the same after being left behind. Without even as much as a goodbye. Yeah, I thought so. Then even after hoping they would return and they still didn't. It hurt. It hurt a lot. Even after five years they hadn't even sent a post card. Not even Naruto. They had forgotten her and abandoned her. Sakura shook her head. It didn't matter anyways. She had her subordinate mother, Tsunade and her subordinate sister, Shizune and her best friend/sister who seemed to love torturing her and seemed like a pig, Ino. Sakura had finally entered the forest that bordered her property and immediately relaxed slightly. It seemed safer to be in her own property than roaming in the middle of the streets. Sakura gave a silent cry of relief the minute she saw her large house in the distance. By now she was shivering with cold, she was hungry, and she wanted her mother fucking damn bath and she'll be damned to let all those mighty expensive chocolates go to waste. Sakura continued walking towards her large house. Finally as she stood by the front door she got an uneasy feeling. That weird feeling you get when something very important is about to happen? Yeah, that's what she was feeling that very moment her foot touched the Welcome mat. Shrugging it off she took out her black key that was on a small beaded bracelet and opened her door. She was filled with relief as soon as she had closed the door. Sakura immediately headed for the bathroom. She could all ready feel the warm water brushing against her sore skin and the cherry scented shampoo that soothed her so. As she was heading for the bathroom, she grabbed two pure white towels, black short shorts, red tank top, silky pink robe and finally those expensive chocolates. She smirked evilly. Yes, oh yes, she was going to have those chocolates begging for mercy when she was done with them. It would be payback for all those long hours of taunting and teasing as they sat on top of her bookshelf that oh so happened to be near her bedroom. She would crave for them as she opened her door to get ready for work. But she could never really bring herself to actually eat the beautifully carved chocolates. But now that she had a month long vacation, it payed off doing countless hours and it helped being the Hokage's subordinate daughter. She opened the bathroom door and indulged herself mas she slid into the warm water. Time seemed to freeze as she relaxed in the large marble bathroom.

Skip cause I'm lazy~~~~

Sakura walked out of her bathroom in the clothes she had already picked and with her still wet pink hair in a high ponytail with strands framing her face. She began humming as she walked towards her kitchen. She had a sudden craving for pizza. Of course she already had some n the refrigerator, so why let it go to waste? Soon her humming turned into beautiful singing as she warmed up her pizza. Now that she thought about it, why did she buy seven boxes of pizza anyways? Cause she was to lazy to cook and loved pizza. There question solved.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears  
>And if you have to leave<br>I wish that you would just leave  
>Your presence still lingers here<br>And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
><em>This pain is just too real<em>  
><em>There's just too much that time cannot erase<em>

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
><em>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<em>  
><em>And I held your hand through all of these years<em>  
><em>But you still have<em>  
><em>All of me<em>

_You used to captivate me_  
><em>By your resonating light<em>  
><em>Now I'm bound by the life you left behind<em>  
><em>Your face it haunts<em>  
><em>My once pleasant dreams<em>  
><em>Your voice it chased away<em>  
><em>All the sanity in me<em>

_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
><em>This pain is just too real<em>  
><em>There's just too much that time cannot erase<em>

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
><em>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<em>  
><em>And I held your hand through all of these years<em>  
><em>But you still have<em>  
><em>All of me<em>

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_  
><em>But though you're still with me<em>  
><em>I've been alone all along<em>

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
><em>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<em>  
><em>And I held your hand through all of these years<em>  
><em>But you still have<em>  
><em>All of me<em>

By the time she had finally finished the song, Sakura was holding back tears. She was never crying. Never again. The weak little girl that was once there, she's gone and she won't let her come back. She hadn't cried for five years. Not even when her parents had died. No she wouldn't cry. She bit down angrily at her pepperoni pizza. She froze when she heard the door bell ring. Sighing, she got up slowly and with a sad glance at her half-eaten pizza, she walked towards the door and opened it. She blinked in surprise as she stared at the large box in front of her. Sakura glanced around and after seeing no one, she brought the box inside and closed the door. Poor Sakura had no idea that with that plain looking box she had brought in would change her life forever.

**Angel: I'm finally done!**

**Deidara: How come I didn't get any screen time?**

**Tobi: Tobi is a good boy! How come Tobi wasn't in Angel-chans chapter?**

**Hidan: Ha I hope you don't get any fucking reviews for not giving me any time!**

**Kakuzu: What about me?**

**Deidara: Who cares about you?, un. What about me?**

**Sasori: Hmph**

**Itachi: Hn**

**Kisame: Just because my mother screwed with a shark doesn't mean I don't deserve screen time... ;-;**

**Pein: *Sweat Drops* I shall quote Itachi 'I am surrounded by idiots'. **

**Angel: STFU! This was Sakura's chapter just like the last one was filled with you retards!**

**Pein: That was a bit harsh...**

**Everyone else: Yeah *Sniffle* that was a bit much**

**Angel: Awww I'm sowy I will put you in next time**

**Everyone other than Angel: 'Kay!**

**Angel: Until next time!** **Review please!**

**The song was _'My immortal'_ By _Evanescence_**

_**Akatsuki's Angel~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Angel: Sorry I took so long to update. My father decided to be a bitch and turned off the computer without letting me save this chapter JUST to do the stupid laundry. ;-; I had to work on this for soooo long. _*tears *_ So unfair.**

**Deidara: Awwww poor Angel, un _*hugs *_**

**Angel: Thank you Dei, I wuv you _*Hugs *_**

**Everyone else: Angel doesn't own _Naruto_ or any of the Akatsuki.**

**Angel: And if I did I would definitely make the Akatsuki into chibis and make Sakura into a babysitter while wearing a bunny castume and Konan into into an Ipod. Which would be totally hilarious by the way.**

**Itachi: On with the story...**

Sakura studied the box as soon as it was inside. Her first thought was that the box was dangerous. So with careful hesitation she grabbed a kunai and crept towards the box slowly. A movement of yellow caught her eye. She reached a cautious hand and grabbed the little piece of paper quickly. Her eyes read over the note and she let out a frustrated sigh.

_Dear Cherry Blossom,_

_I know this may come as a surprise,_

_but I, being an evil ninja, _

_I know nothing of how to take care of children. _

_All of my members are now chibis. _

_They turned into that by a crazy hag who sprinkled something in their faces._

_I need you to take care of them for a while. _

_I'm very sorry for this inconvenience._

_Do not bring them to the Hokage._

_From,_

_Leader-Sama_

Sakura growled as she read over the note. This would mean she would have to waste her vacation on evil Akatsuki members that were now chibi-fied. She looked around, hoping it was a mean joke or something. When no one came out she sighed. Then using her kunai, she opened the box. Inside was a sight that almost made her squeal at the Akatsuki were indeed chibi-fied. They were all curled up together and were sleeping peacefully. "Awww" She cooed in an almost inaudible voice.

Carefully she grabbed a sleeping Kisame. No one woke up. She put Kisame on her back and grabbed Deidara, who she put on one side of her hip. Then she grabbed for Sasori, who she put on her other hip. Next she grabbed a little Tobi and carried him koala style. She wobbled towards her room, using her super awesome ninja skills of course, and put them on her bed. Her bed was larger than a king sized one so there would be enough room for all of them. She them walked back and grabbed Hidan, who she put on her back, Kakuzu, who she carried on her hip and finally she grabbed Itachi and put him on her other hip. Sakura carried them into her room and put them on the bed with the others.

She glanced at the bed before turning off the lights and closing the door. It seemed she would be stuck on the couch for the time being. Deciding she wanted to eat some pizza, she went to the kitchen and finished eating the one she had started before and grabbed a second and third before putting the boxes back into the fridge. By now it was 3 in the morning. Deciding it was time to sleep, Sakura grabbed a blanket and layed down on her leather couch. Soon her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

Skippy~~~~

Sakura woke up to some startled voices. She wasn't surprised. She slowly got up and went to the bathroom. After changing into a black tank top and jean shorts and doing her hair in a low ponytail, she walked into her room. All the members had woken up. They were looking around, scared that they had no idea where they were and if someone would try to hurt them in their weakened state, they wouldn't be able to protect themselves.

That was a truly frightening thought. Sakura looked at all the members and almost laughed at their scared faces. They all turned to look at her with scared faces. She waved. "Morning, your leader left you with me" She said simply. They just stared. And stared. And stared. And stared. It was really starting to freak Sakura out. She laughed awkwardly and suddenly without her expecting it they screamed. "WHAT?" Have I mentioned she has sensitive hearing? No? Oh well, too bad. That's when the world went black for poor Sakura as she fainted and the ground came rushing up to meet her.

At the Akatsuki Base~~~~

Pein glared at the large stacks of paperwork, willing it to burn. Burn you mother fucking paper! Damn, it's not working. Pein kept glaring at the paperwork with his arms crossed against his chest looking like a stubborn child who was told not to play with a gun at Toys R Us. Suddenly a small cloud of smoke came from the top of one of the large, and evil may I add, stacks of paperwork. His eyes widened with excitement. It was sooo totally working. Then a small spark began. Pein almost jumped with super super glee, he now looked like a small childthat got around his mothers scolding at played with the gun at Toys R Us anyways. Then the spark became a flame. Did I mention the kid wasn't stopped or caught? I didn't, gasp, oh well.

Then as the flame actually began to do damage to the large pile a loud scream was heard. "WHAT?" broke the super duper happy silence. Poor happy Pein fell from his 'Boss' chair from shock and his gleeful mood disappeared. He held his poor ears to stop the noise from destroying any brain cells the Akatsuki members already did when they were older.

When the loud earsplitting torture was finally over, Pein stood up cautiously. That loud torture sounded oddly familiar to the Akatsuki members. He cautiously sat on his 'Boss' chair and glanced at one of the stacks of evil paperwork that had the small flame on it. It was now gone. Pein's eyes widened in horror. The flame hadn't even burned it badly. Only left a small mark.

Pein was almost in tears as he got up and walked to the base's kitchen. All that hours of glaring at stupid pile of mother fucking pile, wasted. All wasted. Sighing at his misfortune Pein took a sip of black coffee. Then a 'Ding~' sounded around the base. Pein's ears perked up at the sound of the doorbell. No one even used it anymore. How had anyone found it when it was in a cave surrounded by plant life, courtesy of Zetsu. What didn't make sense was why the door was in the back of a cave when the base wasn't even in a cave. It was in a huge mountain. Yup, they had a big ass base. Pein sighed and transported to the front door. It saved himself trouble, and a few miles of walking, plus he was still sad that the papers weren't on fire...Pein opened the door and blinked hard at the scene before him.

There was a girl standing in front of him. The girl had blue hairs and blue eyes with a little paper origami flower in her hair. But that wasn't what had him blinking hard. It was the fact that she was wearing a French maid's outfit. She also had a lighter in her right hand and an envelope in her left hand. He blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't going crazy after all those hours of glaring and staring. I mean who wouldn't when a strange girl in a French maids outfit, who looks rather like an angel, a hot one at that, suddenly appears at your front doorstep that hasn't been used in years? Thought so, now stop criticizing me so I can continue with this. Hmmm, much better. Pein stared at the angel, hot angel, standing in front of him for a while when she suddenly sighed.

"Here, I was sent be Angel" She said in a velvety voice. Pein took the envelope from her. It was a pure black envelope that seemed softer than feathers, even though it was paper. It was rimmed in red and had the Akatsuki cloud on the front. Pein slowly opened the envelope, careful to not rip it, and took out a pure white, blank, piece of paper. He stared at it and suddenly words began to appear on the paper. He was finally going crazy. He had known it would happen eventually, but not as soon as this and he had always thought it would be the Akatsuki members who would drive him to insanity. Oh well. Too bad so sad. Get on with your life Pein. He read the paper, finally admitting he was insane.

_Dear Pein,_

Pein blinked at that. No one knew his name, Yeah I know his name is actually Nagato, but it would just make things complicated so his real name will be Pein. Cause I'm lazy.

_You may be thinking that your insane now, tsk tsk._

Yeah it was actually the first thing he had thought after seeing a blue haired angel like girl standing in front of the evil Akatsuki lair, in a French maid's outfit no less.

_Well sorry, but your not._

Thank goodness. That made Pein relax slightly.

_Anyways, you may be wondering who I am._

No shit sherlock.

_I am Angel_

Angel?

_Yes Angel._

That was actually very creepy.

_Yeah I bet it was creepy_

OMFJ!

_Anyways, I have decided on helping you with your... little problem_

_This here is Konan._

Pein looked up at the girl.

_She is an angel I have sent to help out. She will 'accidentally' set your paper on fire_

Explains the lighter.

_Clean up your so called base and cook. _

_My name is Angel and I will be helping you out with your little... problem._

_But remember this, my name might be Angel but I'm anything but. Mwahahahaha! _

_Angel~_

Pein blinked a few seconds at how creepy this note sounded. He looked up and stared at the so called angel in front of him.

And that my friends is how Konan came to work at the Akatsuki. Without the Akatsuki knowing of course since they, at the moment, are small chibis.

In Konoha with Sakura~~~~~

Sakura woke up to voices around her.

Shit. Why did her head hurt so fucking damn much. She kept her eyes closed and listened to the rather loud voices around her.

"Oh My Fucking Sharks! We fucking killed her! What do we do? What do we do?"

"Calm down!, un. Calm down!, un. Calm down!, un. It's okay!, yeah. It's okay!, yeah. It's okay!, yeah..."

"Fuck this!, un. We're all going to die!, un"

Guess who...

"Hn, you idiots do know that Pein will kill us for murdering the girl that was left to take care of us apparently"

"Tobi's a good boy! Tobi don't wanna die!"

"Shut the fuck Tobi! YOU'RE all going to fucking die, not mother fucking me, nope. I'm a fucking immortal!"

"You fucking zealot, I'll just bury you in a hole without your so called mother fucking body!"

"You greedy money fucking heathen!"

"How'd you find out about that?"

There was silence after that and before poor Sakura knew it, she had been dragged back into her former unconscious state be loud yells of disapproval and grossed out yells. Poor little Sakura. She didn't ask for any of this. Oh well. Live with it dear.

**Angel: Done!**

**Tobi: Yay!**

**Kisame: Awesomeness!**

**Angel: Anyways, sorry again for taking so long to update this chapter!**

**Sasori: It's okay, we totally understand... *sarcasm ***

**Angel: Meanie! *cries ***

_**Akatsuki's Angel~**_


End file.
